Frank Sullivan
Frank Sullivan is manipulative and ruthless, especially to his eldest daughter, Katie who he has never felt a paternal love of. Frank lies and cheats to get his own way, and is vengeful and spiteful when things don't go as planned. In his teenage years, Frank quickly fell in love with Ida Bradford and married her, until she left him for Arthur Belic and joined the Red Viper gang, hence Frank's everlasting jealousy and hatred of the Belic family. After dealing with his rejection, Frank started a family with Claire Harris and moved to San Myshuno to breed two daughters. Season 2 Frank returns to Newcrest when his daughters, Katie and Stacey are arguing in the Verdant restaurant. He tries to make amends with his family, but Claire loathes him because he was a vicious father and husband back in San Myshuno. Katie is secretive and keeps her distance, but Stacey accepts him back into the family. Frank tries to convince Claire to get back together with him, but she wants him out of their lives, until eventually, she reconciles with him and they rekindle their romance. Frank has a heated conversation with Katie, in which she blames him for telling her to leave San Myshuno and causing her tragic disappearance and alcohol addiction. Frank violently threatens her and continues to make her feel isolated from the other Sullivans. Frank later meets Hector Redwood and they discuss their plans to take over the EastSide. Frank reveals he has wanted revenge on the Belic family for a long time. Frank continues to reforge his relationship with Claire. He visits the Red Rosa bar and reconciles with Johnny Belic, the son of Ida, whom he used to be married to. Since him and Ida's split, Frank has treated her kids like they were his own, so he has a good relationship with Johnny. Johnny tells him about a risky robbery he plans to conduct on the Mangelico Jewel Store on the WestSide. Frank agrees to cover Johnny's tracks but secretly calls the police, leading to Johnny's arrest. Claire and Frank tell Katie and Stacey they are getting married. Ida blames Frank for grassing up Johnny but he denies the accusations. Frank threatens Katie to act happy for the big wedding. He meets Johnny after he is bailed out by Ida, and manipulates him to leave town, skipping bail and leaving the Belics in financial ruin. Frank marries Claire and the two seem happy. He talks to Jeanie Harris, who he assures that he has reformed as a character. He meets Noah and tells him about how his grandfather, Arthur stole his one true love, Ida many years ago. Katie plays a recording of Frank threatening Katie and his depravity is laid bare for all to see. A furious Katie reveals he forced her to leave San Myshuno, and a devastated Claire slaps him, ending their marriage and telling him to leave and never come back. Frank is furious when Hector cuts ties wit him due to the controversy surrounding him and Claire's wedding sham. He partners up with Rona Donovan to take revenge on the Redwoods and take over the EastSide. He reveals to Rona that he was madly in love with Ida until she left him for Arthur Belic and joined the Red Vipers. Frank orders Rona to sleep with Martinez, a businessman who just sold a loan to Ida using the Red Rosa as collateral. Rona then blackmails Martinez and forces him to sell her the loan. When Ida can't meet the financial requirements, Frank is able to take the bar for himself. He announces this at the Red Rosa, crossing paths with Ida and vowing vengeance on Claire. He later sneaks into the Sullivan house and pushes her down the stairs, causing her to miscarry. Ida visits Frank and warns him away, but he insists he will take her down. Frank and Rona later come to the Red Rosa where Ida is forced to give them ownership and leave. Frank feels threatened by Rona and later kicks her out of the Red Rosa in her undies, leaving her humiliated in a thunderstorm. Frank is then visited by a number of enemies he has made - Noah (who threatens to kill him to keep his family off the streets and keep Stacey safe), Claire (who threatens him when he refuses to sign their divorce papers), Deano (who bottles Frank after learning he pushed Katie down the stairs and killed Deano's unborn child), Ida (who threatens Frank and then leaves after possibly realising she still loves him) and Katie (who he throws out into the rain after revealing the childhood abuse he received from his father Edward and her threatening him). Frank smokes one last cigarette before turning to his impending doom, making a sarcastic remark at an unknown assailant who shoots him to his death.